


Правда или Дело: Предыстория. Тити/Сеск

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Тьерри Анри переходит из Арсенала в Барселону. А Сеск будет скучать по своему капитану.





	Правда или Дело: Предыстория. Тити/Сеск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare: History (Titi/Cesc)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777195) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> событие, упоминаемое в 17 главе "Правды или Дела".  
> перевод вдохновлен новостью о предстоящем [переходе Сеска в Монако](https://www.goal.com/en/news/chelsea-midfielder-fabregas-closing-in-on-monaco-move/1egel36l97pu418oxblos8qpvc) ;)

"Сеск, я думаю, ты выпил слишком много. Так ведь?"

Сеск просто смотрит на Тьерри сияющими глазами, стараясь не хихикать, но то, как брови Тьерри поднимаются _тааак высоко_ на лоб, заставляет его взорваться смехом. Тьерри сам не может сдержать смех, оглядываясь вокруг на остальных игроков, все распределились по  
небольшому милому ресторану в самом центре Лондона, темно-красные стены, приглушенный свет, бренчит живой оркестр, роскошные кабинки с мягкими диванами вокруг столов, переполненных едой и шампанским. Это был прощальный ужин Тьерри. У них не было выбора, пришлось выходить в свет.

"Нет, серьезно, Тити, я буду скучать." Улыбка Сеска гаснет, лицо становится серьезнее, но глаза все так же сияют. Тьерри улыбается ему, но как-то меланхолично и возможно он тоже слегка перебрал с выпивкой. Он закидывает руку на плечи Сеска и притягивает его к себе, обнимая. Сеск падает щекой на его плечо и прижимается теснее с громким, недовольным вздохом. Тьерри продолжает смотреть на Венгера, целуя Сеска в макушку с такого неудобного угла. Он взъерошивает его волосы длинными темными пальцами и закрывает глаза.

"Давай со мной. Знаешь же, они на все готовы, только бы заполучить тебя."

"У меня обязательства здесь. Они дали мне так много шансов и так в меня верят и--"

"Я знаю, дитя. Знаю. Все в порядке."

Они еще долго сидят неподвижно, все уже ушли к бару, к крутобедрым девушкам и более оживленному веселью. Им все равно. Сеск внезапно ерзает, изворачивается, прижимаясь еще ближе к Тьерри и наконец утыкается носом в его шею. Тьерри смеется, потому что щекотно и потому что Сеск ведет себя так восхитительно беззаботно, совсем еще ребенок, и сердцу больно. Он такой _юный_ , такой яркий. Ему _двадцать_. (Боже, теперь это еще юность?) Брови Тьерри снова взлетают, когда он чувствует, как Сеск кладет тяжелую руку на его бедро.

"Ты не можешь покинуть меня. Я не позволю."

Это дерзко, и раздражает, правда - его тон, слова, ерзанье. Тьерри зарывается носом в волосы Сеска, позволяя себе эту крошечную, но всепоглощающую роскошь, и снова закрывает глаза. Когда он снова начинает говорить, его голос тихий и низкий, такой низкий, как бывает только при соблазнении, и он прекрасно это осознает.

"И как ты планируешь меня удержать?"

Сеск снова затихает, но Тьерри продолжает улыбаться, потому что прямо-таки чувствует, как крутятся колесики в голове Сеска. Он чувствует, как пальцы на его бедре усиливают хватку, как бедро Сеска упирается в его бедро. Когда пальцы путешествуют выше, на самую малость, он издает довольное ворчание, прямо Сеску в ухо, и волна жара накрывает мальчишку с головой, рот наполняется слюной. 

"Тити..." Пальцы ползут выше, вцепляются крепче, нетерпеливо. Губы Сеска за его ухом, приоткрыты, он словно ждет позволения. Тьерри притягивает Сеска ближе, той самой рукой, что у него на плечах, впиваясь пальцами в нежную кожу так, что Сеск утром обнаружит там синяки в форме пальцев (и хорошо если только там). Зубы Сеска прихватывают мочку его уха. "Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня забыл."

Тьерри коротко и резко смеется.

"Ты правда думаешь, что я смогу когда-нибудь забыть тебя? Никогда. _Никогда_." Он уже целует волосы Сеска, собираясь сделать это только один раз, но они такие приятные под его губами, что он делает это снова и снова. Сеск извивается и ерзает.

"Но как я узнаю об этом? Что мне сделать, чтобы убедиться?"

Дыхание Тьерри учащается.

"Как тебе убедиться, что я тебя не забуду?"

Он чувствует, как Сеск кивает, его пальцы теперь поглаживают, а не вцепляются. Он сдвигает бедра, совсем чуть-чуть, делая свою ширинку более доступной. (Господи, что ты _делаешь_?) Он говорит, так низко и тихо, практически мурлыча.

"Скажи мне. Я на все готов."

Все мысли Тьерри улетучиваются из головы, он размышляет. Клэр и Теа уже в Барселоне, уже неделю, чтобы подготовить дом, обустроить все к его приезду. Его лондонский дом практически пуст, лишен всяческой жизни, только чемодан с вещами и матрас с подушкой и старым пледом. Он утром уедет, в конце концов.

"Поедем ко мне."

От этих трех слов в животе тяжелеет от желания, Сеск рядом пылает, кажется, еще сильнее. Сеск приоткрывает рот, прижимаясь к его шее, и выдыхает, его дыхание жжет как пламя. Пальцы снова сжимаются.

"Да."

Никто не замечает, когда они уходят или что у Сеска начинает наливаться засос на бледной коже его шеи.

 

\--

 

У Сеска вкус парня и этого достаточно чтобы у Тьерри стояло так как не было со времен когда он был в возрасте Сеска. У его члена чистый соленый вкус и смазка чуть сладковатая и он весь такой светлый и руки Тьерри становятся неуклюжими от желания. Сеск может только принимать его ласки и жадные губы, так долго, но потом все же не выдерживает и нерешительно тянет его вверх и опускается сам. 

Он вылизывает член Тьерри, причмокивая, как тающее мороженое, и Тьерри приходится следить за тем, чтобы не тянуть его волосы слишком сильно или не толкаться бедрами слишком близко к нему. Он тянет Сеска вверх, наблюдая ниточку слюны между его длинным членом и юным ртом Сеска. Он грубо притягивает его вплетенными в мягкие волосы пальцами и целует так, что Сеска бьет крупная дрожь. Он тянется вниз к ягодицам Сеска и сжимает их и спускается жадными поцелуями вниз по шее.

"Блядь, блядь, _блядь_ , Сеск, _блядь_." Тьерри впивается зубами в его кожу, оставляя следы укусов, делая больно, терзая, и замирает, рыча, над маленьким соском, проталкивая два изящных (и смазанных лубрикантом) пальца в Сеска и мгновенно понимает, по тому как именно тот ахает и какой он невозможно тесный, что он девственник. Он жадно атакует сосок, работая пальцами внутри, толкается, давит, исследует, и гладит, пока Сеск не проводит дрожащими пальцами по его спине, царапая ногтями. Он отвлеченно думает, как будет объяснять царапины Клэр, добавляя третий палец. Улыбается, услышав череду испанских проклятий, слетающих с губ Сеска, еще не зная, что в будущем, в Испании, услышав любое из этих слов, он каждый раз будет слышать их в своей голове сказанными распухшими губами Сеска. После того, как его пальцы несколько раз входят на всю глубину и выходят без сопротивления и болезненной гримасы, он убирает их, вытирает о плед и удерживается, чтобы не облизать их (непристойно, грязно, боже, так лакомо). Он смотрит на Сеска и чувствует нечто далеко за пределами наслаждения от того как распутно он выглядит. Одолевающие его первобытные чувства слегка пугают Тьерри.

"Повернись."

Сеск выскальзывает из хватки Тьерри и опирается локтями о матрас (полноразмерный, из гостевой комнаты), чтобы лечь на живот. Тьерри стонет от вида этой еще не запятнанной части Сеска, от его еще не помеченного загривка и спины и ягодиц (таких испанских, таких блядски круглых) и задней стороны его бедер. Он поддается порыву и оставляет несколько укусов от плеча вниз по спине и по заднице (грубые зубы, шелковая кожа) и Сеск ахает каждый, каждый раз. Тьерри вгрызается до тех пор, пока не оставляет достаточно отметин, и выпрямляется, поглаживая свой член и задницу Сеска, и опускает взгляд, наблюдая, как щека Сеска вжимается в подушку, как его руки стиснуты в кулаки по бокам, как выгибается его спина и как он выталкивает ягодицы вверх, так приглашающе. Он раскатывает презерватив, садится и гладит головкой члена между ягодиц Сеска. Его дыхание так восхитительно прерывисто.

"Это мой первый раз."

"Я знаю. Блядь. Я знаю."

"Будь нежен."

Тьерри наклоняется вперед и ложится на Сеска сверху, грудью на его уже влажную от пота спину. Он целует его за ухом, осторожно проникая внутрь, преодолевая мгновенное напряжение.

"Буду."

"О, _боже_." Сеск скулит и это звучит так настойчиво, так болезненно, и Тьерри понимает, что это не должно его настолько заводить, так, как заводит сейчас. Еще один дюйм, еще одна пауза для вздоха. Сеск наконец подается к нему навстречу, с силой пропуская в себя еще несколько дюймов и боже что за _крик_ он издает. "До конца. Сейчас."

Тьерри словно просыпается и приходит в движение, потому что если не начнет вбиваться в него сейчас, то кончит только от этой тесноты и невинности и развратности. Он погружается в Сеска весь до конца и ни одному из них не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы понять что Сеск готов, чтобы его выебали.

Он обхватывает тело Сеска руками, ладони зажаты между его грудью и матрасом, и впивается в его шею, жадно засасывает, вбиваясь в него, с каждым движением ускоряя ритм, до полного безумия. Сеск практически вопит и Тьерри понятия не имел, что может трахать кого-то так яростно, что кто-нибудь может _хотеть_ быть выебанным так сильно и жестко но Сеск вбирает в себя каждый миллиметр и каждый удар и умоляет о следующем наперед. Слова, которые он шепчет в ухо Сеска, такие неприличные, откровенные и _честные_ что он готов поклясться что краснеет под всем этим жаром. Сеск протягивает руку и хватает свой член и вбивается в свою ладонь, трется об матрас и не может пошевельнуться под Тьерри (но он и не хочет, совсем нет, ни на секунду). Толчки внезапно становятся дольше и как-то настолько глубже что _больно_ но Тьерри стонет в полный голос в прямо в ухо и Сеск понимает, по тому как ломаются его движения, что тот кончает, и он вырубается под ним на минуту, его разум тонет в ослепительно белых вспышках снова и снова когда он сам яростно кончает на простыни. Его имя льется с губ Тьерри, когда они покачиваются, прижимаясь друг к другу, Тьерри сжимает его невозможно крепко, от его слов рот вновь наполняется слюной ( _бля, как хорошо, mon dieu, mon dieu, никогда раньше не было так хорошо, блядь, давай еще раз, пожалуйста, господи, почему мы не сделали этого раньше, могли так давно?_ ) и Сеск понимает, что Тьерри запомнит это (его) навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

>  


End file.
